Operation KIMIKO
by KarmasTarget
Summary: Kuki's teenage cousin, Kimiko, comes to visit. Her eyes are set on a certain Aussie boy. To make matters worse, someone important has a birthday coming up. Oh no.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat but the plot. **

**Quick Author's Note:**

**Summary: **

**Couples: I'd love to warn you about what couples you'll be reading about but then that ruins my mini suspense I hope I have going. I can tell you 1x362 with minor Lizzie bashing is involved though. Obviously 3x4. All the other ones, you'll have to read for yourself if you want to know. [=**

**To read more on what I have to say, skip to the bottom of the page. Otherwise, continue with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**K.**imiko

**I.**s

**M.**aking

**I.**t hard for

**K.**uki slowly

**O.**ver night

* * *

-Alarm clock goes off-

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys.

Today's oh so very bright and sunny.

Don't forget today's the day.

Cousin Kimiko visits from the bay.

Oh, red and yellow

And green and blue

Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys.

Say yahoo!

Rainbow monk….

-A hand reached over and pressed down on the snooze button-

The hand belonged to a girl named Kuki Sanban. She was Number Three from Sector V of the Kids Next Door. She always awoke with a smile on her face even in a grouchy mood. Don't let the smile catch you off guard. She could still be in a grouchy mood. Today was an extra exciting day for her. Her older cousin, Kimiko Sanban, was arriving with family over. Kuki jumped out of her bed happily and approached her closets for a change of clothes. She thought today would be a special occasion so she dressed up a little differently, plus outside was hot.

Walking into the living room she smiled once again. There, in front of the T.V., were two boys playing a racing game rather vigorously.

"Wotch out! Numbah Four's in da lead!" shouted Number Four aka Wallabee Beetles. Wally wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans. His hair was blonde and had a bowl cut style. His emerald green eyes were fixed on the T.V. with determination to win. Nothing was going to stop him from winning that match. He was one win away from…winning for the first time since they've bought that game…

"Morning boys!" chimed in Number Three.

"Morning Kuki" "Mornin' Kook..s.."

Wally, distracted by Kuki's entrance, followed her with his eyes as she skipped down to the kitchen.

"Not anymore you aren't!" shouted back Number Two aka Hoagie Gilligan. Hoagie wore an aviator's hat, with flying goggles covering his eyes. He was wearing a blue collar shirt and brown pants. His brown hair was hidden under the hat.

"Wait whaa!" In a flash, Wally turned back to the T.V. screen to see a huge "LAST PLACE" on his side of the screen.

Meanwhile, approaching the kitchen, Kuki saw her other two teammates. Number One was wearing a red polo shirt with short sleeves and khaki shorts. His head, still bald, wore sunglasses to hide his eyes from his teammates. He was currently sitting at the table reading the front page news and drinking his cup of hot chocolate. Across the table was Number Five reading the daily comics, but she was drinking chocolate milk instead. Number Five wore her favorite red hat and blue shirt with a white stripe. It was long enough to cover the shorts she was wearing.

"Morning guys!" Kuki smiled as she skipped her way for a bowl from the cupboard. After grabbing milk from the fridge, the box of rainbow monkey cereal and a spoon, she sat at the side of the table and began eating.

* * *

A crash could be heard coming from the living room.

"I want a rematch!"

"No! I won fair and square!"

"We'll see if you still won fair and circles after you meet my fist of rectangles!"

"I bet you can't even spell rectangles!"

"I bet you I can! R-3-t-4-m-q-i-a-c! Rectangles!"

* * *

Back in the kitchen,

"Morning Number Three." Both spoke in sync.

"Number Three, Number Five likes your outfit you're wearing." Number Five said, while skimming her up and down then returning back to her comics.

Number One took one look and asked with a smirk on his face.

"Has Number Four seen it?"

"Of course he has, Einstein. It was the quietest 33 seconds in this tree house since Number Two and him started playing their video game"

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" asked Number One aka Nigel Uno.

"It's almost 11 AM, Number Five thinks." Replied Number Five aka Abigail Lincoln.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late. Today family from the bay is coming over! I gotta go guys! Bye!" Kuki, gulping down the sugary milk, and leaving the bowl in the sink, ran in haste to the bathroom. She quickly brushed of her teeth. After finishing up, Kuki rushed out the door.

* * *

Sanban Household

Kuki rushed up to the front door. Unlocking it with her keys, she continued to rush into the house.

"Kuki Sanban! Stop running in the house and take off your shoes. Your mother's side of the family will be arriving any minute. Go find your sister too." growled Kuki's father, Kani Sanban.

"Yes Daddy." Kuki replied back.

Kuki, removed her shoes and placed them nicely on the shoe rack, went up the stairs in search of her sister.

"Muuushiiii! Dad said to come down already. Where are you?" Kuki called down the hallway.

"Coming sister. I'm almost ready." Hollered through the door was Kuki's younger sister, Mushi Sanban. Mushi appeared in the hallway with a light yellow tank top under a light purple v-neck and a light yellow skirt. Her hair was in two pony tails, one on each side.

The two sisters made their way down the stairs.

Genki Sanban, Kuki and Mushi's mom, was waiting down patiently by the stairs.

"Mushi, did you clean up your room like I asked you to?' Genki asked calmly.

"Yes, mommy. All my toys are put away." Mushi mumbled.

"Good good. Before your aunt arrives, I want." Genki started to speak.

"With cousin Kimiko right!' Kuki interrupted.

"Yes, Kuki. But I wanted you both to know that." Genki continued.

"How long are they staying?" Mushi interrupted.

"Girls! Be quiet for just two minutes please." Genki sighed.

"Yes mommy." The Sanban daughters chimed.

"When they arrive, I want you two to be on your best behavior. I also wanted you two to know that." Genki continued.

"Honey, your side of the family is here!" Kani interrupted.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Genki, immediately straightened up, walked towards the door and opened it with a "smile" on her face.

On the other side of the door were three people. A Japanese woman named Chiyo was dressed in a black business suit. Next to her was her husband, Akio. He was dressed in a sweater vest and pants. A collar shirt was seen sticking out of the sweater vest. He wore glasses and had a smoking pipe sticking out of his mouth. Behind them, was their daughter, Kimiko, who was taller than them both. She had her jet black hair in a high ponytail. Light makeup covered her face. Her star earring sparkled a bit. She was wearing a blue polo shirt that matched her eyes, a white skirt, and white shoes with blue laces.

The hellos began. One by one were each properly greeted.

Kuki noticed something was odd about the family standing across from her. Mushi beat it to her though when she asked out loud.

"Hey Kimiko, why do you have two suitcases with you for a one day visit?" Mushi asked turning her head to the side a bit.

"Oh, I thought you guys already knew. I'm moving in with you guys for the summer." Kimiko said smiling.

"Girls, that's what I was going to tell you if I didn't keep getting interrupted. Kuki, she's going to stay in your old room. You're always staying out at that other place anyways." Genki spoke.

* * *

A room at Moon base

Someone was clicking away on a computer keyboard in the dark. Kid's names and their picture and side information were listed on the screen. The figure in the dark could only be seen by the computer screen's reflection reflecting off their glasses. The list moving was shown on the glasses as the figure skimmed. The figure stopped the skimming and hovered and highlighted the mouse over a specific name. A light chuckle came out of the figure. The figure's hand reached into their pocket before quickly pulling their hand back out. Staying silent, footsteps could be heard outside the room.

In seconds, the door broke down, revealing kids with gumball guns aimed at the dark room. Two operatives dressed differently were first to walk into the room. One was Operative Number 60 dressed in military clothes named Patton Drilovsky. The other was Operative Number 86, Fanny Fulbright, who had her mustard gun out aiming at the room.

"Alright just save us the trouble and have your hands up! We promise to not hurt yeh TOO much!" Shouted Number 86.

Number 60 moved toward the light switch turning on the light. Not leaving his sight on the dark figure blocking the computer.

The lights flickered on and the kids gasped. Blocking the computer was a crash test dummy sitting on the chair.

"Well? What are all you standing here for! You! Get more kids to search the area! We have an intruder! You three! Check this room out! Don't just stand there!" Shouted an angry Number 86.

Number 60, not wasting any more time, ran over to the computers. A pass code had been reset and changed. He grabbed the phone in his pocket. Holding down 1 on speed dial, he waited for an answer.

"Permission to override computers in Room KB, sir!" Number 60 spoke into the phone. A muffled reply responded.

"Intruder in room. A crash test dummy was replaced in their spot. The computer's pass code has been reset, sir!"

A pause.

"Thank you for the override code, sir!"

Number 60 immediately typed it in. Looking at the screen, a horrified expression appeared on his face.

"Why's your face so ugly, Number 60? Finally took off all your makeup?" Number 86 said appearing beside him.

Pointing at the highlighted information on the screen, he spoke into the phone. A gasp could be heard.

"Sir? We have a problem…the intruder seemed to have gotten what he needed…nothing stolen…sort've….they have information that is going to affect us a lot in the future…sir…but first"

"Crud!"

"What's wrong, Number Four?" Abigail asked leaning against Wally's bedroom door frame.

"I saved my money to get Kuki this but I don't know how to give it to her." Wally revealed a silver chain necklace with a silver "K" dangling on the chain.

"Wow. Number Five thinks Number Three would absolutely love this." Number Five said while taking it from his hands.

"Are you giving it to her for her birthday? Or better yet, as a way to maybe ask her out? Abigail asked smiling devilishly, returning back the necklace to Wally.

Wally's cheek turned a light pink.

"Uh…. Cruddy…. Uh… If I knew what I had planned, I wouldn't be like this in the first place!" mumbled Wally. He placed the necklace in a box and stuck it in his jean pocket.

"Well, you have all day to think about it at least. Number Three is gone for the day since family is over." With that said, Abigail left the room.

Wally turned toward the mirror in the room. Taking a glimpse in his reflection, Wally frowned. The necklace was his last way of getting closer to her before it happened. He's been secretly dreading this day coming. He figured it would affect her the most but he hoped he could just see her smile with the necklace. It would be a happy memory for them both, even though, one would forget it ever happened.

* * *

In the main room of the tree house:

-Transmission to Sector V-

Nigel stepped up to the screen and accepted the mission. On the other side appeared a blonde girl with a hat on her head with the numbers "362" on it. She was known as Rachel MacFarlane, but to all of KND operatives, she was the Supreme Leader of Kids Next Door.

"Number One, as much as I wish this to be a casual call, I'm afraid it's not." Number 362 spoke.

"What's going on?" Asked Number One.

"We had an intruder on Moon Base today. Can you send Operative Number Two up to Moon Base? We need his expertise on computer technology. We're gathering all technology based operatives in a meeting. We need to set up a better security system on Moon Base here and for him to hack through the system." Number 362 replied.

"Was anything stolen?"

"Information from one of our rooms. It seemed we managed to interrupt their job from getting caught but they got what they needed. They left a puzzling code on our system for just that file. We need one of the operatives to hack it in so we can find out what the intruder got away with."

"What do we know about the intruder?"

"We assume it was a teen working under Father. When Number 60 and Number 86 got to the room, they informed back that the intruder got away. They used a crash test dummy to replace them in the dark room. Number One, it is urgent we find out what Operative they have information on."

"…"

"Nigel, the room we found the intruder in was the Kid's Birthday room. It shows every single operative and when their birthday is. Whoever the intruder was, they managed to override our override code. Please send Number Two as soon as you can."

"Rachel, are you going to be ok?"

They stared at each other in silence through the screen.

"Nigel, we'll send Number Two back as soon as we're finished. If I get any more information, I'll have it transmitted to you."

"I could come down there too…"

"The next time I see you face to face, I want it to be somewhere far from this moon base and I want it to just be you and I alone. Until then, no, stay where you are. Number 362 out."

The screen turned black.

Nigel stared at the screen and sighed before leaving to go find Hoagie.

* * *

Outside Sanban Household

Kuki sat with Kimiko on the cement step. Kuki was singing to herself while Kimiko was busy texting. After reading a text, Kimiko paused and looked at Kuki.

"Hey Kuki, if I'm staying here for the summer, why don't you introduce me to your friends? I'd love to meet them." Kimiko added a smile at the end.

"Really! Of course! You can meet all of my rainbow monkey friends too!" Kuki said happily.

"…Of course…" Kimiko said half smiling.

"Hey so…if I'm taking your room, where do you stay?"

"Oh, don't worry silly, I have a place to stay and it's not the couch. I have all my rainbow monkey friends with me too. My bed is big enough to fit them all if I wanted to but then I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. So I have to pick special special ones to sleep with." Kuki rambled on.

Kimiko's grip on her phone tightened. Her phone flashed when her grip caused the side button to be pressured down. The most recent text message showed:

"_You think theres any way for you to get in their treehouse? See what information you can get out of your cuz. I think I can set us some type of party through parental. That way both teens and kids would be in the same room. That way we wont need to explain how we've met each other. We can just say at the party. =)"_

_

* * *

_

At another household

"Hello daddy, how are you today?"

"Why, hello pumpkin, I'm good today. How about yourself?

"Oh… I could be better but… oh nevermind…"

"Psh…what's this nevermind nonsense? What's wrong pumpkin?"

"Well..you see …daddy…I was wondering if you could…."

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

**Author Note:**

**..That's it for now guys! Review please if can. [= **

**..I'm free writing the plot as I type it, so if I go off point, it'd help a lot if you tell me in a review. Please and thanks. **

**..If grammar is huge for you, I apologize in advance! ****I'm SORRY!**

**.. Just in case this causes confusion, numbers below 10 are technically supposed to be written out. After it has passed 10, are you able to write it out numerically. There are exceptions, so don't flame me about this numbers thing. This is just what I've been used to. xD**

**..When the operatives are being formal ish, they're labeled under their numbers. When they're just being themselves, they're labeled by their names. Make sense?**

**..If something is unclear here, I'll try to make it more clear in future chapters. **

**..Alright hope you enjoyed it and that it's different to you from other stories. I'll stop babbling…Now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Author's Note:**

**..Sorry if you wanted to leave a review but wasn't able to because you didn't have an account. You can now.. **

**..If you flame, please at least, tell me WHY or WHAT is wrong. Don't just tell me you hate the story..**

**..K enjoy.. [=**

**

* * *

**

Moonbase – KB room

"Get Number 362, Number 60, and Number 86 in the room now!"

"But..."

"Do you know how to take orders or not!"

"On my way, sir!"

There sat a boy in a room surrounded by one computer and a bunch of TV's screens. (Imagine a room surrounded with screens all over the walls and one computer.) While he waited, he tapped his fingers against a mouse. After about five minutes, he heard the door open.

"What the crud is with you? You know how busy we all are! This had better be important or it's off with you." Ranted a Number 86.

"That's enough, Number 86. She is right though, Number 2, we can't stay away from our spots too long. What's the emergency?" Number 362 spoke up.

"Number 60, you said the overwrite code didn't work right? That everything has been reset?" asked Number 2.

"For pete's sake! You called all of us here for a silly stupid confirmation!" complained a Number 86 in the background.

"Yes, Number 2 that is what I said." Number 60 replied ignoring Number 86.

"Ah, Well I don't think whoever was here, I don't think they overwrote it. They just made it seem that way. You see this code here and this one here. Notice one difference. This one has an extra code. Whoever was here simply added an extra amount of codes. It took a bit of time but I managed to decode part one."

"What's part one?" interrupted Number 362.

"When you enter any password that isn't the correct one, it automatically takes you back to the first page. I thought that was strange too but then I looked back at the puzzle we were left with. I think the puzzle's answer is the password."

"So you're saying that we have to answer this puzzle and input the answer as the password to the computer to get into the file?" Number 362 repeated in a question.

"Yes sir." Number 2 replied.

'Well what are we doing standing around here? Let me see that puzzle!" Number 86 nearly shouted.

"No no Fanny. You and Number 60 go back to your post. Number 2 you can take a break or go check out how the rest of the other security heads are working on our new security. I'll get Number 56 and 221B here. If anyone can solve it, it'll be them.

"You're serious?" gasped Number 86.

"Yes. Doyle and Watson will be arriving to take over the case. Now get moving. We've spent enough time here." Number 362 finished.

**

* * *

**

Lincoln Household

The sun rays shined in her face slowly waking her up. She opened one eye but immediately closed it again. She turned her body so that it was no longer facing the sun. Then she slowly opened her eyes to get adjusted to the light. She then yawned and stretched her arms out. Still stretching as she got out of bed, she grabbed some clothes to change into for her shower and headed out of her room.

Walking out into the hall, she headed to the bathroom. She proceeded to turn the door knob to find it was locked.

"CREE! CAN YOU HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM?" Abigail aka Abby shouted!

"NOPE!" Cree shouted back.

"COME ON! I BET YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR NOW!"

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"

"CREE!"

The bathroom door clicked and opened to reveal an older version of Abigail. Cree opened the door with a towel on her head, a pink shirt, and jeans. She made her way out of the bathroom.

"Geez, would it kill you to say "please" one of these days?" taunted Cree.

Abigail responded with a door slam.

After Abigail was finished getting ready for the door, she made her way down the stairs.

Her dad and sister were sitting at the table. Her dad was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee while Cree was reading a magazine and eating.

"Morning." Abigail said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning baby sis. There's some food on the stove for you." Cree said, pretending as if there was no fight to begin with.

"Morning princess." Dr. Lincoln said.

Abigail found pancakes sitting in the pan on the stove for her. She placed them on a plate, grabbed syrup and a silverware, and put them on the table. Halfway finished with her food, her father got up. Before he left the kitchen, he stopped.

"Oh, princess, your sister and I had a talk last night. Ever since your brother left for college, I never noticed until now how much Cree and you had distanced away. I know. I know. Sisters have their family arguments but you two used to be inseparable. So why don't you guys throw a house party. Your mother and I will be gone for a week so I trust that whatever my two responsible young ladies decide to do, that they'll keep the house in shape. However tonight when I come home, there had better be both your friends(pointed at Cree) and your friends(pointed at Abigail) at the party. Bond a little together by being the perfect hosts." Dr. Lincoln said before leaving for work.

Abigail eyed Cree.

"What are you up to Cree?"

"Nothing baby sis. See you at the party tonight. Don't forget to invite all of your friends. Oh, don't worry. Just tonight we'll be neutral. You tell your friends, I'll tell mine. Any funny business, we kick them out, kay?"

"Alright…"

Cree put her dishes in the sink, grabbed her magazine and left the room. Abigail sat there pondering what could go wrong with a house party. (Between the kids and the teens, the party is actually neutral.)

**

* * *

**

Back at Moonbase

"The new security system is finished, sir." Number 60 reported.

"Very good, has Number 56 and 221B arrived yet?" Number 362 asked.

"Just now they have. Number 2 is talking to them in the KB room." Number 86 said coming into the room.

"Alright. Number 86 take over. Report to me if something happens. Number 60 come with me."

Number 362 and Number 60 walked into the KB room where Number Two was seen talking with two other kids.

"Ahh, Number 56 and Number 221B, welcome to Moonbase and thank you for coming so urgently." Number 362 said.

"Haha. It's our pleasure." Number 56 aka Doyle said.

"So Number Two, you were saying?" Number 221B aka Watson asked.

"Oh right, well, this is the puzzle(he pointed at one of the screens on the wall) that has been left for us. Whatever the answer is, it's the password for getting us into the birthday file."

"Hm…well it looks like letters to me. What do you think Watson?" Number 56 said.

"Yea. Yea. It does." Number 221B replied.

Number 362, Number 60, and Number Two stared at them in disbelief. How did they(56&221B) see letters, when they(362,60,2) saw numbers!

"Excuse me but Number 362, you have an incoming transmission from Sector V." a kid said before leaving.

Number 362 and Number Two exchanged a confused look.

"Alright. Number Two, you're free to go whenever. Thank you for your time and work. Number 60, you know what to do. Numbers 56 and 221B, when you completely finish decoding, please send the puzzle transmission to me."

**

* * *

**

Number 362 got to her office where she received the transmission. On the other side of the screen was Number One.

"Nigel?"

"Rachel, I know you said the next time you wanted to see me was away from everyone else but what if…"

"Nigel…"

"Let me finish, please? Abby and her sister are throwing a house party tonight for us. I was wondering if you wanted to go as my date?"

"Isn't Cree a teenager, Nigel? What are you thinking!"

"I know it sounds bizarre. I had the same reaction too. However, all teens and kids are to be neutral at that party. Afterwards, we can go back to hating each other. So what do you think?"

"You're sure? Complete neutral? Like swear on your position in the Kids Next Door sure?"

"I swear on my position as Number One in the Kids Next Door organization that tonight's party will be completely neutral between teens and kids."

"Alright Nigel Uno, I'll go to the party tonight as your date."

They smiled at each other until the screen turned black.

Before she had time to do anything else, another transmission was sent. She opened it to find Number 56 and 221B were on the otherside of the screen.

"Number 362, we were right. The numbers placed there were code. We haven't finished decoding the numbers but this is what we managed to get. This is what the numbers look like. It should be fax to you in seconds. If you look closely, there are periods. We assume those are periods. In the puzzle it translated to some type of break. So we input periods instead. That is what we managed to so far to get done. When we fully decode it, we'll get back to you. Number 56 out."

Rachel grabbed the paper and looked at it in horror.

_"9 315135 914 11212 198116319 1144 19926519._

_52251825 1611820 156 135 8119 1351149147. 9_

_113 1392454 239208 11212 31512151819 2015_

_185161851951420 23815 9 113. 9 19201144 1425_

_7181521144 239208 1618945 211420912 1325_

_51451325 69149198519 135. 15141225 208514_

_238514 9 12125 2015 1851920 113 9 9141921122054_

_1144 1852091854 6181513 1325 16151920. 23915 113 1."_

**(A/N: if you want you can try to solve it but I'll reveal it slowly as you continue to read down. Don't hurt your head like I did mine though. D;)**

She was then glad she had decided to go down to a party with Nigel. At this point, she really needed a break.

**

* * *

**

"Byeeee auntie Chiyo! Byeeee uncle Akio! See you when holiday seasons come!" waved Kuki.

The Sanban's were saying bye to each other as Chiyo and Akio were getting ready to depart.

"Remember now, Kimiko, you behave or we're come right back here and pick you up." Chiyo said.

"Oh Chiyo, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Genki cut her off.

"I guess you should know huh Genki?" taunted Chiyo.

"That's enough now. Goodbye sister. Bye Kani. Bye Kuki. Bye Mushi. Be good Kimiko." Akio rolled up the car window and they were off.

"Alright. I need to go to work now. Kimiko, Kuki and Mushi can show you around if you need anything."

"Mommy, can Kimiko and I go to Abby's house tonight? Pretty please. We'll be home late though."

"Fine fine." Genki said in a rush.

"What about me!" Mushi pouted.

"Mushi, you have tutoring tonight, remember?" Kani interrupted.

"Oh, right." Mushi frowned.

"Maybe next time Mushi." Kuki said patting her head.

Genki left for work. Kani and Mushi went inside the house. So now it was just Kuki and Kimiko.

"So whose Abby? What are we doing at her house?" Kimiko questioned.

"House party. There will be teens and kids there at her house. I'm supposed to tell you, you can't pick on any kids while you're there. Not that you would anyways." Kuki said.

"If you say so. Ha, come on, let's go get dressed then. I'll race you to your old room." Kimiko said running in.

When both girls made it into Kuki's old room, now Kimiko's, they both laid on the bed.

"Hey Kimiko, while you get changed here, I'm going to go to this other place. It has my clothes there."

"Oh, if you wait, I could go with you."

"No no its fine. I'll be back before Spelling Bee Champion Rainbow Monkey can finish spelling rainbow monkey."

When Kimiko saw that Kuki had left the house, she pulled out her phone and started texting. After waiting for it to send, she went for a shower. After she was done, she struggled to find what to wear. She needed the perfect outfit. She decided with putting it in a high ponytail like usual. She put on eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Her bangs swayed to the side covering her left eye. Not wanting anything too fancy, she grabbed a white spaghetti strap shirt and put a white dress shirt over it. She reached for some black jeans and put them on. Unsatisfied, she looked for her studded belt and her black tie. She slipped in the white studded belt. Unbuttoned her dress shirt and put on her tie. Now she was satisfied.

She sat down on the bed and started texting until Kuki arrived. About 20 minutes later, Kuki came and knocked on the door. Kimiko looked up at Kuki and smiled.

Kuki had a green headband on, green halter top, black shorts, and her green socks.

"Hey."

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Ya, let's get going."

**

* * *

**

New Transmission has arrived.

Rachel looked at it while she was getting ready for the party. It was in text message format. When she opened it, it read:

_It was just as we thought, the numbers can be decoded as letters. We'll send you the message once we finished decoding.56 out._

**

* * *

**

Arriving in front of the Lincoln's household, Kuki rung the doorbell and wait. Cree and Abigail opened the door together.

"Hello guys, welcome to the party" Cree said.

"We're your hosts tonight. We hope you have a wonderful time. No fighting between teens and kids allowed or you'll be asked to leave."Abby said.

"Hey Abby. Hey Cree. This is my cousin Kimiko. She'll be staying at my house for the summer." Kuki said cheerfully.

"Hi guys."Kimiko waved.

Once in the house, Kimiko lost Kuki in the crowd…on purpose. Making sure she was out of sight, Kimiko went her own way. Walking out into the hallway, she crashed into someone. Looking up, she found herself looking at a blonde boy. He was wearing an orange shirt over a white long sleeve and blue pants.

"Oii, sorry bout that. Wasn't wotching where I was looking." When he looked up, he froze. "Kuki? Is that you?"

Kimiko found herself at lost of words when she stared into his green eyes.

"Eyy, you there?"

"Sorry, I'm not Kuki, I'm actually her cousin." Kimiko said snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Aww crud. My apologies. Hi, uh, my name is Wallabee but you can call meh Wally." Wally said.

Kimiko giggled.

"Nice to meet you Wally, I'm Kimiko,"

"My pleasure, now if you'll excuse meh, I gotta find my friends."

It wasn't until he got up, that Kimiko noticed his height. She frowned when she realized, he was only just a kid. Getting up, she reached for her phone. Looking down at it, she noticed she had a message. After finishing reading it, she put the phone back into her pocket. She then proceeded up the steps to the second floor.

**

* * *

**

Rubbing his head, Wally searched the rooms until he found his friends minus Abby. There in a corner were Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki talking together.

"There you guys are." Wally interrupted their conversation.

They looked up and greeted one another.

"Hey Kooks, I didn't know your cousin was here."

"Oh, ya, I was going to introduce her to you guys but we seemed to have gotten lost by all the people dancing."

"It's alright. We still have all night." Nigel said.

"Hey Nigel, didn't you and Lizzie break up?"

"Last time I checked, we were broken up yes. Why?"

"So then you weren't the one who invited her here." Hoagie said pointing at the door.

Nigel looked up toward the direction of the front door. Cree and Abigail had just finished greeting the guest. He looked at the guest in horror. There stood his ex girlfriend, Lizzie Devine. She seemed to have spotted him and started heading for his direction. He panicked. Before he had a chance to hide, she already started calling out to him.

"Nigel Uno! There you are!"

"Lizzie, what a wonderful surprise." He half-smiled.

"Ooo I love this song. Nigie, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry but if I'm correct, you, Lizzie, dumped him and left him to cry and lay in his puddle of self pity." Hoagie interrupted.

"Ya, it took us forever and like a few days to get him back to his normal self." Wally joined in.

"Geez guys, look at him, he's still not completely himself." Kuki joined in.

"You guys, you aren't helping." Nigel interrupted.

"Well, Nigie, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Lizzie glared.

"Sorry Lizzie, but you aren't stealing my date. You had your chance with him." Came another voice.

They all looked up to see Rachel McKenzie. **(A/N: Typo on her last name from the last chapter. Supposed to be McKenzie not MacFarlane.)** She was out of her uniform and into casual clothes.

Nigel laughed to himself and what great timing she had.

"Sorry Lizzie but she's right. You broke up with me and now I've moved on. Excuse me guys but Ms McKenzie, may I have this dance."

"Why yes you may, Mr. Uno."

The two walked off into the dance floor holding hands.

Hoagie finished his last gulp of punch and decided to hit the dance floor.

Lizzie stood their outraged after being stood up by 'Nigie'.

Wally, not wanting to stick around with her, barely managed to ask Kuki to dance. They headed to the dance area leaving Lizzie to stand there by herself.

About two dances went by before Rachael and Nigel decided to take a break. Nigel went to grab them punch while Rachael got out of the way from those who were still dancing. Checking her phone, she noticed a new text message. It read:

_We decoded the message. It's being forwarded to you. We ask for permission to start guessing, sir._

She scrolled down and opened part two of the message. It read:

_I come in all shapes and sizes._

_Every part of me has meaning._

_I am mixed with all colors to represent who I am._

_I stand my ground with pride until my enemy finishes me._

_Only then when I lay to rest am I insulted and retired from my post._

_Who am I?_

After reading the message, she texted back two words. _Permission granted._

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in another location, there was a room full of people. They were at computers typing away except for one.

One sat in a chair with a checkerboard in front of them.

"Hey boss, they've started guessing. Looking at their guesses, I assume they finished decoding the message. I think they're just trying to solve it now."

"Ahh. Good good. Merge the second puzzle into their database for when they solve this one. It shouldn't be long before they get it."

"Got it boss"

"Hm. This should be fun. I wonder if they can get to the bottom of the case before the special day arrives. If not, I guess, it's going to be one really hard goodbye."

They moved a piece on the opposite side of the checkerboard.

"How great are you, Kids Next Door?

-Transmission Interrupted-

* * *

**..Can you solve the riddle? I'm not sure if it's obvious or not. Haha. I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter though. **

**..Operative 56 and 221B are fictional characters made up by me. They're supposed to be like Sherlock Holmes apprentices. I named 56, Doyle because Arthur Conan Doyle wrote four novels and 56 short stories on Holmes. I picked 221B and Watson because Watson was like Holmes' sidekick and 221B Baker Street was where they worked together.  
**

**..Bye for now. [=**


End file.
